I Just Need to Forget
by justdeel
Summary: Stefan acorda na manha após a morte de Rosalyn e Damon está lá para consola-lo. Se passa na época em que os irmãos ainda são humanos, no 1º livro Stefan's Diaries.


Damon estava ao meu lado quando acordei. Ele me deu água e eu lhe perguntei se Rosalyn estava mesmo morta. Ele me respondeu que sim.

Abaxei os olhos com uma tristeza no coração. Ouvi Damon tirando os sapatos e sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. Ele ergueu meu rosto e disse:

— Stef essa dor que você está sentindi ira melhorar, pode acreditar em mim irmão. Você não ficara triste para sempre.

Damon ergueu meu rosto na altura do seu e só me dei conta do que ele estava fazendo quando senti seus labios colados nos meus, fiquei sem reação e senti a língua de Damon pedir passagem, cedie ele deu início a um beijo calmo e sedutor, eu sabia que aquilo era errado, mas não me importava, só queria continuar com aquilo que estava me fazendo esquecer todos os problemas e tambem me deixando muito exitado.

Nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada desde que o beijo havia cessado e agora o mais velho dos Salvatore começava a desabotoar a blusa do irmão, sabia que Stefan devia estar em choque então iria ajudar irmão a esquecer tudo que o estava procupando. Tirou aquela blusa que cobria o peitoral e a barriga perfeita de Stefan e voltou a beija-lo dessa vez sentado no colo de Stefan com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do mais novo.

Stefan puxou Damon para si reiniciando um novo beijo cheio de luxuria de ambas as partes, Damon rebolava levemente no colo de Stefan e o outro desabotoava a camisa do irmão mais velho com rapidez.

Quando estavanm os dois sem camisa e arfando após o longo beijo Damon pos a mão sobe o volume que havia se formado na calça de Stefan, ouviu o mais novo soltar um leve gemido ao apertar levemete e o mais velho adorou essa reação do irmão.

Damon sentou de volta no colo de Stef e em um sussuro falou no ouvido do irmão:

— Oh stef, olhe o que eu fiz com você- damon falou passando a mão novamente sobre a calça de Stefan que agora estava muito apertada devido ao grande volume que havia se formado lá.

— Bom acho que eu vou ter que resolver isso para você maninho-

dito isso Damon deitou Stefan e se colocou entra as pernas do mais novo.

Damon abaixou a calça de algodão que Stefan usava e viu a cueca do mais novo marcada pela ereção. Damon beijou o membro do irmão por cima da peça e depois a abaixou. O membro quente de Stefan -quente e duro- pulou no rosto de Damon que segurou firme e passou a lingua em volta da cabeça e com isso ouviu Stefan soltar um gemido, Damon então começõu e passar a lingua por toda a extensão daquele mastro, pode ouvir Stefan gemer e pedir por favor.

Até na hora do sexo ele é tão educadinho vou fazer ele perder esses modos -pensou Damon.

Com isso continuou a tortura ignorando os pedidos do irmão. Damon passava a língua por toda a extensão do pau de Stefan e as vezes parava na glande chupando levemente. Stefan ainda pedia por favor, Damon parou aquilo, olhou para Stefan e disse:

— Fala Stefan me diz o que você quer que eu faça, me mostra- disse Damon colocando a mão de seu irmão em seus cabelos. Damon recomeçou a tortura só que dessa vez foi interrompido por Stefan que puxou -não muito gentilmente- os cabelos de Damon para que o mais velho ficasse com o rosto a sua altura e disse: — Me chupa. Engole, quero sentir a cabeça dele bater na sua garganta.

Dito isso Damon abriu um de seus sorrisos luminosos e fez o mesmo caminho que antes chupando os mamilos enrijecidos, depois passando pelo abdome definido do irmão para então chegar ao membro duro do outro.

Chegando lá não provocou Stefan, abocanhou de vez fazendo o salvatore mais novo soltar um gemido alto de tanto que foi prazeroso sentir a boca do mais velho envolta do seu pau duro. Damon sugava lascivamente o membro de Stefan quando sentiu o mais novo com as mãos em seu cabelos fazendo seu membro entrar inteiro na boca de Damon que engolia com vontade, sua garganta podia queimar seu maxilar doe, mas mesmo assim ele continuava chupando Stefan ouvindo aqueles gemidos e sentindo o mais novo foder sua boca. Stefan começou a gemer mais alto e Damon pode sentir as primeiras gotas do pré-gozo de stefan molharem sua boa, então ele tirou o membro de stefan da boca voltando a chupar só a glande enquanto masturbava o irmão. Stefan então não aguentou mais e gozou na boca molhada do irmão sentindo uma explosão de alívio e uma exaustão tomar seu corpo.

Damon continuou sugando Stefan até que não sobrasse mais nenhuma gota do liquido quente e viscoso do irmã até a aultura do mais novo e beijou fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto. Stefan então percebendo a ereção do irmão roçando em sua coxa colocou Damon sentado encostado na cabiçeira da cama e se sentou no colo do mais velho sussurando safado no ouvido de Damon:

— Eu quero você dentro de mim Damon, inteiro dentro de mim.

— Tem certeza Stef/ Você sabe que pode não ser muito agradavel no começo.

— Eu não ligo. - respondeu o outro já colocando o membro de Damon rente a seu anus para cuidadosamente o deixar entrar em seu corpo.

Damon foi sentindo o interios apertado e quente de seu irmão comprimir seu membro e não pode deixar de gemer. Stefan demorou um pouco só parado no membro do doutro se acostumando com aquela nova senção - de ter um membro gosso e pulsante dentro de si - rebolou levente em Damon fazendo o outro perder o controle, segurar sua cintura e estocar fote. Stefan sentiu o membro de Damon indo mais fundo em si tocando um ponto intimo onder não houve mais dor e sim prazer, não aguentando mais o irmão estocanddo fote e lentamente ele tomou o controle, rebolando bem gostoso e calvando, subiu até o membro quase sair de si completamente depois voltava sentando com força. Damon cravou as unhas em suas nadegas e começou a se mexer em sincronia com o irmão fazendo com que seus corpos não se desgrudassem.

Para Stefan aquilo estava sendo ótimo, sentia seu mebro - já bem desperto - sendo masturbado pela barriga marcada de Damon.

O mais velho já não aguentando mais aquela sensação lascinante de estar dentro de Stefan gozou sentiundo o mais novo acompanhar, seu interior se contrair deliciosamente ordenhando Damon em um orgasmo que fez sua vista escurecere sua cabeça girar, damon tambem sentiu o gozo do Salvatore mais novo escorrer por sua barriga.

Damon pegou um lemço do lado da cama, limpou sua barriga e a entrada de Stefan e então adormeceram juntos com Stefan aninhado no peito do irmão mais velho sentindo uma leve lembrança da morte de usa noiva mas que foi afastada pelo beijo de boa noite de Damon.


End file.
